


KISS ME WHEN THE WORLD ENDS

by ismellitblue



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Lin Beifong finds the thing that makes her happy,after fifty years of searching.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own legend of korra,I'm just using it to blow off steam.

“…This is really it ,huh…”Her voice is calm and even, nothing at all like the thundering boom, it had been on Air Temple island.

Tenzin says nothing,merely readjusting his grip on his first born child.

Jinora.

Lin looks down at the squirming bundle and fights down the urge to glare at it.

She’d thought once Tenzin had spent time with _Pema_ ,he’d realize she wasn’t all that and come back to her.Looking at the little girl she realizes that she was wrong,he’s moved on…permanently.

When she leaves he nods at her and offers her a tiny smile.

It’s not much and she knows it doesn’t mean anything, but it’s enough to rekindle the dying spark of hope in her heart.

So she decides to wait.

***

Ikki comes along and she wants to sink the island to the bottom of the ocean,but she stops herself by burying herself in her work and pretending her heart isn’t being attacked by a thousand snake-wasps.

After Ikki there’s Meelo.By that point her heart has turned to stone but it still cracks when she hears the news and it almost crumbles when she sees a picture of the family in her morning paper.

***

A few years later,she’s tasked with guarding the family when they visit Republic city.

“Hello,Lin”He says it like he’s talking to an old acquaintance.

Pema gives her a warm smile and she clenches her fist to stop herself from thrusting a boulder at her face.

They both act like there’s no bad blood flooding the giant canyon between the three of them.If it weren’t unprofessional and if it wouldn’t kill the last shred of dignity she had, Lin is certain she would have given them a live burial.

Instead she nods at them and avoids eye contact  as they drive through the city.

***

When they leave,she can’t hold it back anymore,unlike some people(Suyin),she can’t go around breaking the rules so she does the next best thing.

She hits the streets of the city, with all the fury of a volcano that has been dormant for too long.

Crime rates drop to practically nothing and her officers start twitching visibly whenever she’s near.They whisper behind her  back,calling her names she’s heard more than once in the past.In retaliation she works all of them to the ground, and is intending to keep going until they either quit or go insane.

A month after her personal brand of catharsis begins, its cut short by a visit from one man.

***

“…President Raiko,to what do I owe the…pleasure,”She asks as she focuses on thinning and then thickening the metal of her armor subtly.

It calms her down and stops her from mouthing off at the president, despite the fact that he’s interrupting her work.

“Chief Beifong,I’ve come to thank you ,for the wonderful job you’ve been doing keeping the city safe,”

She can tell from the way his heart rate picks up that he’s lying but she ignores it.The man knows she can tell he’s lying ,so he’s probably trying to bait her for something.At this point her armor is almost paper thin so she takes a deep breath and readjusts it.

Tch…scheming politicians.

“I’ve decided to thank you with an all expenses paid trip to Ember island,for a whole month,”

The man looks at her serenely as though he isn’t trying to demean her.All the metal in the room starts bending out of shape.She’s richer than he’ll ever be,everybody knows that.

If she _wanted_ a vacation,she’d take it and go wherever she _wanted_ and spend as much money as she _wanted_.He’s forcing her to take leave…an unofficial suspension.

The room starts shaking and the president’s eyes widen as his heart rate picks up.

_How dare he._

Trying to force her to take a break.She knows her limits,if she feels a holiday is needed she’ll take one without outside influence.

As soon as Tenz…

She stops the thought before it can complete itself.The room stops shaking and all the metal rearranges itself.

Tenzin.

This entire time she’s been waiting for Tenzin ,so that they could take a holiday together.She tries to recall the last time she took a break and has to fight back a gasp when she realizes how long it’s been.

Nine years.

She’s been waiting nine years to be with a man who doesn’t care anymore.Logically,she’d been aware of the passage of time but she just hadn’t realized how bad things were.

“Very well then President Raiko,I’ll take you up on your offer,”

The man nods dumbly and she watches him her office looking rattled.She smirks at his departure ,before organizing her files as she prepares to leave.

***

Ember island is _peaceful_ and she finds herself enjoying it _._

It’s filled with nothing but spoiled rich kids and old people.

She doesn’t bother checking into the resort the President has chosen.Instead she goes to her family’s vacation house,which is a few kilometers from the firelord’s vacation house.She rarely mingles with the locals and the tourists and it suits her just fine.

During the day she takes walks on the beach,and builds and rebuilts sand structures of all the places she’s been. Unsurprisingly Republic city is the most accurate.She then spends a few hours training before she heads back to her house to eat and sleep.

It’s not very exciting but she doesn’t care.For the first time in a long time she’s content at just being Lin.She doesn’t want kids(she’s too scared to have them,but she’ll never admit it outloud),she doesn’t have a man but that’s fine.

For the first time in a long, long time she can breathe without a weight on her chest.

***

Two weeks into her vacation  a thief destroys her tranquil mood.

She’s returning from her evening walk when she feels someone walking around in her house.The footsteps are light and move through her house with a purpose.  
A sandstorm rises around the house as she blocks the thief’s path and she focuses on his heart beat trying to gauge his reaction.

It remains as steady as can be,either the person inside is high on cactus juice,insanely stupid,or they are very dangerous.

She makes an opening and walks into the house.What she finds there infuriates her even more.The intruder is sitting in her living room eating _her_ food and listening to the radio,completely at ease.Lin calls the copper in the coat hanger to her and it’s formed into an extremely sharp blade by the time it touches her hand.

“Who are you…what are you doing in my house”The man on the couch bites off a piece of meat before chewing thoroughly and looking at her.

His grey eyes regard her blankly for a few seconds before he beams at her and points to another plate of food on the table.

In all her years in the police Lin has seen a lot things,but this kid is something else.He doesn’t even seem to notice how awkward the situation is and he doesn’t seem high.His body isn’t giving off any signs of preparing to attack, so she moves closer to him and sits that.

At a closer distance she shocked at what she sees.He’s not a kid.

She makes out small streaks of grey hair in his dark locks and when she shifts her focus on to his body she can tell he’s a bit older than her.The metal in his blood and his bones has the weighted settled quality ,she has only ever felt in people who’ve lived over half a century.Talk about,aging well.

“What do you want,old man”She says harshly as she digs into her food.

The man in front of her doesn’t react to the subtle dig about his age as she’d thought he would.Instead he swallows a mouthful of stew before addressing her.

“…Hmm…I’m just enjoying a quiet break here on Ember island,though,the resort had a lot more people the last time I was here.”

“Your aura is turquoise blue by the way,”

With that the man continues eating, completely ignoring the fact that Lin Beifong, Chief of Metal bending police is glaring daggers at him.

“Listen here,I’m Lin…”

“Daya…I’m Daya, daisy Lin,Nice to meet,”He interrupts her without even seeming like he is and that makes her angry.

….DAISY LIN?!...

The blade that she’d turned into a spoon comes back again and she hurls it at him.To her shock a bubble of air forms around the blade holding it in midair.

Airbender.

There are no tattoos on his exposed skin but she can tell he’s a master,given the way he din’t even raise an arm to stop her blade.

For one tense moment she’s afraid he’s going to suck the air out of her lungs, but instead he drops the knife and gets up,headed for the kitchen.

She follows him intent on chasing him out ,but she stops in her tracks finds him staring at the sunset,a happy smile playing at the corner of his lips.

If she were back in the city she’d probably have kicked him out,the instant she felt him in the house,but something’s stopping her.

Perhaps it’s because of the anonymity the island provides.He doesn’t recognize her ,and that gives her the freedom to act impulsively,something she never does on a regular basis.So she lets him stay.

All in the spirit of spontaneity, it is most definitely _not_ loneliness that makes the decision for her.

***

Daya, despite being such an idiot at times is good company.He still thinks her house is a resort and Lin hides a smile behind a teacup every time he goes off looking for the manager.

Another thing she notices about him is his inability to be offended.No matter how much she tries to needle him, he literally doesn’t get it.

“I guess it’s true what they say about airheaded airbenders,hmm”

“Uh huh,we can definitely feel the air around our heads better than other people “

He doesn’t even notice that she’s trying to bait him and that irritates her more than anything,but she just can’t stop trying to rile him up.By the end of their first week together she’s come to appreciate that about him.

It’s refreshing to be around someone who doesn’t harbor even a small amount of resentment towards her.She almost feels bad that when her vacation is over, she’ll probably never see him again,almost.

If anything she’ll miss having a sparring partner ,who fought her for the joy of it,instead of trying to get some petty vengeance.

***

When she tells him she’ll be leaving by the end of the week he declares that they need to visit all the local hotspots.They visit all the stalls in the market, with him insisting on trying every single food available and trying to force her to do the same.

She puts her foot down when he insists they try the ‘puffer-fish flavoured fire-flakes’.In the end she has to carry a nearly comatose Daya back to the house after a visit to a healer.

The dish is apparently only suitable for firebenders,and the puffer fish doesn’t agree with most airbenders.

When they head back to the market the following day,Lin actually has to forcefully pull him away from the fire-flakes stand.The man is convinced that they’ve challenged him and he has to defend his honor.

Lin is pretty certain that she’d believe him to be a few bricks short of a tower, if she hadn’t seen how calculating he could be during their spars.

“…But daisy Lin…this is war…those fluffy fish…need to go down,”

She has stopped reacting whenever he calls her daisy Lin,he calls her that so often she’s come to accept it as one of his idiosyncrasies.

The people on the island seem to think they are a couple(which makes no sense whatsoever)but that doesn’t stop her from reaping the benefits.She’s given private booths at restaurants without having to flash her family name.Sleazy men stay away without her having to use some muscle.The older married ladies don’t glare at her as they cling to their men.They smile at her and share looks with her ,that she sure are supposed to mean something,but she has no idea what.

It’s …nice,eventhough it’s a lie and she’ll probably never see him again when her holiday ends,it is nice to know that she’s still a person outside her job.

***

The night before they leave,Daya decides they need to hit the beach and experience the island’s nightlife.

“Come on daisy Lin,it will be fun,let’s see if we can still compete with the young folk,”

**She forgoes an evening of light reading to go with him.In a few months she’ll look back at that particular moment and wonder if she’d change it given half the chance.

They attend a firelight festival as the sunsets and they release lanterns into the evening sky.If Daya uses his bending to make sure theirs float longer,no one notices and Lin _doesn’t_ sink the others faster using the bits of sand stuck on the paper.

They walk around the beach afterwards,watching the dancers and various plays that are going on.Daya even manages to convince her to dance,though it looks more like they are fighting without using their bending.

After a few dances/mock fights ,they decide to head back. A woman dressed in an long black coat and wearing way too much make-up, derails their plans as she throws herself in their path.

“The name’s Thirsty….Would you care for some avatar,it’s a new blend made by yours truly and you two look like you could use it,”her voice is smooth as silk and sets of every alarm bell in Lin’s body.

Before she can  protest the bottle has been shoved into Daya’s hand  and the creepy woman has vanished into the night ,leaving them with a bottle of pitch black liquid, that glows a pale green when it sloshes.

When they get back to the house Daya wants to taste the contents and Lin wants to throw the bottle out.

“Daisy Lin,just because Miss Thirsty looked a little…different,doesn’t mean we should throw out her gift.Unless of course you’re  scared you can’t handle you’re booze.In which case I totally understand”

The earnest way he says it,with no judgement in his voice makes her snap and she snags the bottle from him and takes chug before she can second guess herself.

Lin Beifong is not a lightweight.

She watches as he takes the bottle from her and takes a gulp coughing as it goes down the wrong way.

***

At some point during the night they run out of avatar.No matter how many times they shake the bottle,nothing comes out.

“…The..a-avatar’s missing,how long do you think it’ll take to come back?”Lin asks staring at the bottom of the bottle.

“…One… hundred years..”

When the absurdity of what they’ve just said sinks in they both collapse into a fit of helpless giggles.

Once all the laughter stops,Lin realizes that they are sitting much closer to each other.Daya leans in and presses a chaste kiss to her cheek,before leaning back and giving her that smile,that reaches his eyes.

The next thing she knows she has the tall man pinned beneath her and is kissing him for all she’s worth.She knows that  in this case women aren’t supposed to be the aggressor and she’s always tried to be docile with her past lovers(Tenzin) but she’s beyond caring.Besides Daya doesn’t seem to mind it when she drags him to the bedroom and all but throws him on the bed.

“…Daisy Lin…”It comes out as a breathless whisper, as she bends the metal on the headboard to secure his wrists above his head.

She straddles his hips still fully clothed and pins him when he tries to raise his hips.

“…I’ve heard airbenders have, a pair of lungs on them,let’s test that shall we,”

And they do,over and over again.During their first climax,all the birds that had settled down for the night relocate to sleep elsewhere,but neither of them notice.

When they finally collapse into a satiated sleep ,they’ve somehow wound up on the couch and both of them are too tired to move again.

They don’t notice when the shadows in the room start moving,nor do they stir when their bodies start glowing and symbols appear on Lin’s stomach.The symbols sink into her lower belly taking all the light with them and leaving no trace that they were ever there.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in over a year Lin sees Tenzin and his family and it doesn’t hurt.She looks at their children and sees Pema and Tenzin sharing private moments but it doesn’t phase her.The time she spent with Daya has gotten rid of her leftover feelings for Tenzin.

She sees Tenzin’s questioning gaze on her when he thinks she’s not looking but she ignores him.

Once again ,she’s been tasked with protecting them,this time the threat is more real.Amon and his equalists are closing in and Avatar Aang’s family is a major target.

***

Despite all the preparation they’ve done they are still not good enough.Air Temple island is over run within minutes.

Lin tries her best to fight the equalists off but she’s too slow.She gotten a bit heavier in the last nine months and she’s also a bit slower.She’s put in more training to try and work off the weight and get her speed back ,but it obviously hasn’t been enough.

She watches the airships closing in on their sky bison and comes to a decision.

Lin might not like Pema all that much, and she might hate children, but she can’t let them be captured.Pema shushes the newborn and Lin takes a deep breath as she prepares herself,for what’s to come.

***

When she jumps onto the first airship,there’s a dull throbbing ache moving at the base of her spine and she does her best to ignore it as she takes the ship apart.The pain has moved to her lower abdomen by the time she reaches the second ship.

They use electrified bolas on her.Ussually it takes more than one hit to knock her down, thanks to her control of the metal in her body,but for some reason she can’t find the energy to move.As they drag her away she catches one last glimpse of Oogi in the distance before the door shuts.

“Where is Avatar Korra?”

Amon walks around her slowly,trying to drive home how much trouble she’s in, but she remains quiet.By now the pain in her stomach is unbearable,but she grits her teeth and doesn’t cry out.

When he stands behind her and places his fingers on her forehead the pain intensifies.

If she were younger she’d call out to her mother and ask for help,but no sound escapes her and she falls forward with a dull thud.

Lin is vaguely aware of the group leaving her out in the rain, but she cannot move.When she shifts, pain like she’s never felt before coils around her body.She puts her palm on the ground calling out to the earth,trying to calm herself even though she knows it’s useless.

There is a tiny tremor beneath her hand as the ground cracks.

Her bending is still there?!

She opens her mouth to laugh in relief, but a scream of pain comes out and she gives in  and falls into oblivion.

“Beifong…can…you …he-..me”

“What’s ….wron-…her”

There are hands lifting her and she wants to pass out again ,but the pain is stopping her from doing it.Someone places her on something soft and then she feels small deft hands undressing her,a gentle feminine voice talks to her the entire time.

She can hear another woman in the room as they check her body for injury.Lin wants to snap at them and tell them to go away,but a new wave of pain strikes her and she feels like she’s being split in half.

“By the sky bison,She’s crowning!”

The voice sounds panicked now,and she has no idea why…crown...what crown ,the last time she checked the only metal she’d had was her armor.

“The baby is coming,get some towels,boil water ,the little one is coming,THE BABY’S COMING!!!”

That breaks through Lin’s pain fog faster than a landslide(what baby?).Somebody sits her up and before she can utter a word,the female air acolyte who’s been talking says one word and her body obeys.

“Push!”

***

The sun rises over the island,as the north wind blows into the temple.But in one tiny room in the residence of an elderly acolyte,the serenity of the morning goes  by unnoticed.All occupants of the room are focuse on only one thing.

“One more time…Just one more…this is the last time”

“SHUT UP!You’ve been saying that for hours,If you tell me to push one more time I-’’

A guttural scream escapes her throat and is joined by the cries of a new person in the room.The acolytes holding her release identical sighs of relief as they let her lie back down.

Lin breathes takes ragged breaths as she tries to process what has just happened.The eldest air acolyte,Reia,comes towards her with the baby, whose been swaddled in a green blanket.She has no idea what to do,and it must show because the woman next to her repositions her arms for her and then Reia gently places the child in her arms.

“Meet your son,”

Lin looks down at the baby in her arms and she can’t help but compare him to baby Rohan.Tenzin’s child had been squealing loudly,and he’d been red and wrinkly.His hands and feet had been in constant motion.

Her boy is wrinkly and that’s the only thing that he has in common with Rohan.

After his first cry she’s only heard tiny whimpers from him, and his skin is blue.His tiny arms barely move about.

“..Wh-What’s wrong with him..”

“The battle that you had,did not leave him unscathed,but you’re both lucky,he’s going to be fine”

“He just needs, a little time”

“Did you know,you were pregnant?”

“I thought it was …the end of my moon cycles”

“I-I’m fifty this year,he shouldn’t  have been possible,I wasn’t even showing,I mean I-”

A wave of exhaustion overtakes her and she struggles to keep her eyes open.

“It’s okay you didn’t know,I understand,rest now,both of you are going to need it.”

Lin is out before the woman is finished speaking.

***

The next time she awakens,she’s alone,in the room.

…Well not completely alone.

The baby is in a tiny bassinet next to her and she takes time to really look at him.

He is no longer blue,his little face is red,but he’s sleeping peacefully.

She gently pulls back the blanket and counts his little toes,touching his soft tuft of dark hair.

Lin looks at him and wonders what she would have done if she’d known about him beforehand.She has never wanted children.The thought of handing him over too Suyin crosses her mind but she discards it just as quickly.

The baby is her responsibility, unplanned or not he is hers and she will not abandon him.In a way she owes,Lin has a feeling that being pregnant during the battle, is the only thing that allowed her to keep her bending.

She focuses on all these logical reasons as she clumsily readjusts his blanket.Ignoring the way is practically bursting with happiness.

…He’s perfect.

Nothing at all like Tenzin’s brats.He’s absolutely beautiful and she can already see bits of Daya in him.The aristocratic nose is hers,but something about the shape of his lip is most definitely Daya’s.

Thinking of the man still makes her heart twinge.She regrets telling him not to keep in touch.At the time she thought she was doing the right thing,but looking down at her son,she knows she needs to find him.

She will not let her boy, grow up questioning his own existence the way she did.

All thoughts of looking for Daya,are cast aside as the baby begins fussing and Lin starts to panic.She gets off the bed,intent on calling for help,when the door opens.

Reia is at the door and she’s looking at Lin with a bemused smile on her face.

“He’s fussy,”

Lin raises an eyebrow at the obvious statement and crosses her arms looking down at the shorter woman.

“Well,..do something”

The old woman looks at Lin for a few seconds before she shaking her head and walking over to the bassinet.

She sits on the bed holding the baby with one arm and motions for Lin to come sit beside her.

“You and I need to discuss baby basics.First of all…”

***

It takes a few tries but Lin finally gets the hang of breast feeding.

And it is the weirdest sensation,but looking at her son’s content face she finds she doesn’t really mind it.

Afterwards she tries her hand at bathing,him…she’s very thankful she doesn’t have to put him in a tub.The thought of his tiny body surrounded by all that liquid scares her.Once the bathing is done,Reia teaches Lin how to swaddle him properly.

The impromptu lesson lasts for an hour, and by the time the old woman leaves her with some scrolls on parenting, she feels better equipped to deal with the boulder that has been thrown in her path.

***

A week after her son is born,there’s still no news from Tenzin’s family and Lin is getting worried.She’s afraid the equaliists will come back to the island and she won’t be able to fight them.

Her bending isn’t gone but it’s still not at its best.

So she bundles him up, painstakingly remodeling her amour,so that she can carry him on er chest with it offering him some protection while,leaving her arms free.

The next thing she does is send her resignation letter to Capital city.Strangely enough,sending it doesn’t bother  her as much as she thought it would.

“Have you decided on a name yet?”

Reia asks as Lin is preparing to leave.The former police chief looks down at the sleeping baby in her arms before facing the older woman.

“I’m not really good at naming,but I figured I’d name him based on what he did for me”

“When I was fighting Amon and the equalists,I was all alone with no one to help.He provided assistance when I really needed it and thought no one would aid me.”

“So..uh..I’ve decided to call him…Sasuke”

At the sound of the name the baby opens his eyes and Lin swears it’s as though he knows she’s referring to him.

The moment passes quickly though as,Reia congratulates her and the rest of the air acolytes wish them a safe journey.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning to update anything this month,but i got a bit of free time,so here's a little something for you guys.I don't own Avatar :Legend of Korra.

Daya  travels the country side with the hope of forgetting her,but she refuses to leave his memories.He gives up after a month and buys a newspaper because he sees a picture of her in the newspaper.

Lin Beifong.

He puzzles over the last name for a few seconds before he goes back to studying her photo.She’s as beautiful as always and looks especially fierce in her chief of police uniform.A thrill shoots through him and he has to pinch himself to remind himself he’s in public.

From then on it becomes a guilty pleasure,every time she’s mentioned on the wireless,even if it’s for a brief few seconds he listens to the entire thing.He buys all newspapers that she’s in and rereads articles about her,reassuring himself that she’s doing fine.

When the whole Amon debacle breaks out he finds himself being scared for her more and more.The newspapers aren’t very specific but it’s easy to see that Republic City has become a battle zone.

News of her resignation comes and he instantly heads out to look for her without pausing to think things through.His Lin wouldn’t just quit.He’d gathered from their time together that she wasn’t exactly thrilled with her job,but her tenacity was so great he knew she’d never quit without reason.

***

Bolin tries really hard not to stare.But it’s impossible not to.

Chief Beifong has a baby with her.

…It’s hers.

Chief Beifong has a baby.

He repeats the statements several times to make sure he’s not imagining things.He can tell Mako and Korra are also having the same problem.He’s pretty sure the last time they saw her,which had been a few weeks prior,she hadn’t been pregnant.

Which once again brings his attention to the baby she’s holding.

“Quit thinking so loudly, you idiots,you’ll wake him”

Bolin wants to tell her that her screaming was more likely to wake the baby,but he wouldn’t say that to normal everyday Chief Beifong.Saying that to Beifong who had just discovered her maternal instincts was definitely out of the question.A pebble  very deliberately hits the back of his head…twice…he  tries to look as tough as possible,when he gets up and strolls out if the camp site.

That lasts until he’s out of sight and he screams into his hand as he feels the bump forming beneath his hair.

…So much for parenthood mellowing people out.

***

Something is up with Beifong’s baby.

The whispers of the past avatars go berserk whenever she’s too close to him and she can feel the echoes of something…otherworldly whenever she happens to touch him.Whatever it is, it’s ancient and it puts all of her past lives on edge(not that she’s any better).

Korra’s taken to avoiding being near him as much as possible.This of course has led to the boys thinking she’s scared of the baby, which is true in a way.

***

Her name is Mei or perhaps it’s Maira.

She’s not quiet sure.Most of her thoughts have gone into the _nothingness_.She knows instinctively that,the _nothingness_ is bad and she should try to hold on to her memories,but the ones she has left hurt and she wants the pain to go away.

There’s a muffled scream to her right and she turns her neck and watches as the same substance pinning her to the wall crawls over an old woman’s face –covering her completely.There’s movement beneath the sticky white coat,it lasts for a few scant seconds and then stops.

The sight makes Mei/Maira’s gut churns in sympathy ,even as she feels her own prison moving to her shoulders.She turns her gaze to the unmoving lump on her left and her heart aches.She ‘d watched the man beneath it being swallowed up as well.

They had the same eyes.That she knows with certainty, even though she’s forgotten what she looks like.

Her cage moves up her neck and Mei/Maira sees glowing blood red eyes moving towards her.She forcefully moves her gaze to the lump on her left breaking eye contact with  the monster in front of her.

The little girl’s eyes move back to the lump beside her and  she finds her eyes are wet.

The memory is vague and fading still, but she knows that whoever the lump used to be,was important to her.

She takes one final gasping breath as the growth reaches her cheek.Instead of the scream she’d wanted to let out ,she breathes out a single word before her mouth is covered.

_“…Father”_

An image of a smiling golden eyed man solidifies in her mind as she’s finally completely covered.She holds on to it with all her might and when the _nothingness_ comes to take it,she lets herself be dragged down with it,instead of letting go.


End file.
